civwarsmcfandomcom-20200214-history
PVP Classifications/ Tier List
PVP Classifications The purpose of this article is to create uniformity across future articles describing individual fighters in wars, battles, and player bios. These may be updated accordingly based on future server changes. This article is apart of the new Writing References Section. Example sentences: 'At the Battle of Wataru, the armies of Clowntown, led by ''Dread-class fighter Alena, stormed the gates of Hadrian. Steve, a ''Vali-''Class pvper, was slain by Alena in a brutal showdown while the others retreated. Classes ''Alettic-''Class OR ''Warlord-''Class This classification is a top tier pvper, of renowned skill and able to handle swarms of lesser players and up to two ''Dread-''class single-handedly. Usually tide-turning, legendary figures, although of course they remain fallible. '''Note: '''As of June 2019, only two players have ever been noted of ever having this quality of skill, listed below. '''Examples: Alettic, Braymo Dread-Class OR Executor-''Class This classification is slightly more common but remain among the deadliest fighters in the server. Single-handedly, they are capable of fighting two ''Moose-class combatants to a standstill, or three of lesser groups. In groups of three or more, they are usually able to successfully destroy weaker armies. Fighting against others of the same class are usually titanic and climatic conflicts. They are usually coveted fighters and the stuff of legends, and are key components to would-be armies. Examples: DuhBuzz, Randall, Hooson, Dreadmore Moose-''Class OR ''Viscount-Class This classification makes about about 20% of any standard army. While only a few shades below that of a Dread-class, they still remain highly capable fighters. Single-handedly, they remain able to hold their own against Dread-class but would ordinarily be unable to kill them, and would potentially be able to fight two Vali-class fighters. Members of this class often reach fame, but due to their commonality in armies it is rare. Examples: Moosebobby, DIAMONDSPVP, Ashtonx777, Wiktrax Vali-''Class OR ''Strike-Class This classification is for still decent pvpers, but would struggle killing a Moose-class combatant, but would possibly be able to handle two Sphinx-class fighters. These fighters usually are the majority of armies, making up perhaps 40% of an army and providing for much of an army's survival rate. Examples: Vali, Pelleaon, Dr_Chocolate, RedTillDead Galaxy-''Class OR ''Procurator-Class This classification is a minority in armies as well as outside of it; these are players who usually stay out of conflict but nevertheless possess some degree of skill, usually acting as front-line defenders in towns that have no Vali-class+ or acting as archer support in armies. Alone, they are normally incapable of even surviving Vali-Class fighters, needing perhaps 2 or even 3 fighters to tackle a single Vali-class fighter. As this group of fighters is relatively rare, general skill rank is difficult to determine. 'Examples: '''HexxFerret, Pudmuffers, miner_frost ''Sphinx-Class OR Citizen-Class This classification is for non-fighters, typically neutrals and members of towns with little to no fighting ability or interest in fighting at all. Typically 3-4 fighters would be needed to combat a Vali-class, although it is already rare enough to see these types of players with any sort of gear. Usually regarded as "civilian casualties" in battles, they are rarely seen fighting period. '''Note: '''This is not intended to be an insulting class, it is simple categorization of skill. '''Examples: '''BManOg, Steffers, xSphinxHDx Category:Other